


A Rude Awakening (of sorts)

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping In, Soft!Len, Tumblr Prompt, oblivious!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry was freaking out. He had no clue why Leonard wasn't freaking out with him.





	A Rude Awakening (of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "Holy shit! S/he's on her way here right now. She/he cannot see you." Barry/Len
> 
> This is a year old because I suck, but I was struck with inspiration today and wanted to write it while I had time.
> 
> Super big thanks to my beta, saekhwa, who read this for me even though she is recovering from a thing. I am the worst, and she is the best.

~*~

Barry's cell buzzed on the nightstand, and he raised his head from his pillow, blindly reaching for it. Leonard caught Barry's wrist and pressed him back down against the mattress, pressing a kiss to his nape. "You don't need to answer that."

"Could be work," Barry said, arching his neck in invitation. 

Leonard took him up on it, dusting kisses against Barry's throat before he nipped playfully at Barry's shoulder. "I could think of better things to do than work," he promised as he eased his hand beneath the sheets, curling his fingers around Barry's thigh. His thumb swept back and forth against Barry's skin, a gentle, distracting tease that had Barry melting against Leonard again.

"I bet." Barry sighed and squirmed away but didn't try very hard to escape as he finally grabbed his phone, taking a second to look at his messages.

In the next second, he bolted upright and darted out of bed in a burst of lightning. "Shit."

"What is it?" Leonard was where Barry left him, blinking himself awake, his cheek creased from his pillow, and Barry's heart twisted in his chest so hard he couldn't breathe for a second.

"It's—uh." Barry ran a hand through his hair as he looked back down at his phone. "It's Iris. She's on her way here right now."

Leonard looked down at the rumpled sheets and nodded, yawning as he swung his legs out over his side of the bed, reaching down for the shirt Barry had flung there the previous night. "I guess she doesn't appreciate sleeping in."

"She never has," Barry admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll come up with a plan. She can't see you. Things will get complicated so fast and—"

"Barry." Leonard stood and pulled his jeans over his hips before he walked over to Barry, setting his hands on his arms. Leonard's fly was unzipped, the button unfastened, and Barry licked his lips, heat pooling low in his gut as he stared at the skin revealed by the small gap between Leonard's jeans and his shirt. "Barry." Leonard slid his fingers beneath Barry's chin and Barry blinked back to awareness as he looked at Leonard's face. "Flattering, but ultimately unhelpful."

"I'm sorry, what?" Barry hated that he had to ask, his cheeks flushing with embarrassed heat, but Leonard just shook his head and released Barry's chin.

"I'll go, if you want," Leonard said in a way that made Barry think it wasn't the first time he said it. "Or we could all have breakfast together. She'll find out we're dating eventually."

Barry blinked again "I… We're what?"

Leonard stepped back and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes on Barry's face. "Last week, you watched a hockey game with me and fell asleep with your head in my lap."

"Well, I mean, that—" Barry laughed weakly, and Leonard crossed his arms over his chest.

"You brought me and Mick coffee because you were getting some for your team and felt bad I was left out."

"You like coffee."

They stared at each other in silence for one long minute, and then Leonard shook his head. "Kid, I—" He sighed and pulled Barry forward, curling his hand around the back of Barry's head and pressing a kiss to his crown. "We're doing chicken and waffles. Run out and get the fried chicken we like from Shirley Mae's." He released Barry and stepped around him, heading for the entrance to the bedroom.

Barry reached out and grabbed Leonard's arm, pulling him back. Then, unable to resist, he pulled Leonard's zipper up and pushed the button through the buttonhole. "Can't let Iris see my boyfriend like that," he said shyly, and Leonard smirked, reaching up and flicking Barry's ear.

"Can't believe you didn't know we were dating. You're supposed to be the smart one." Leonard sauntered out of the bedroom, and Barry sank down onto his bed, buzzy with adrenaline and shock.

_Going out for chicken_ , he texted Iris. _You'll get to meet my boyfriend over breakfast._ He set his phone face down on his bedside table, so he could ignore Iris' next texts, and sped out of the apartment. If he got enough fried chicken, maybe he could keep his mouth full for the entire visit and let Leonard and Iris do all the talking.

~*~


End file.
